Change
by obsessive360
Summary: Change, seas change all the time. When the storm hits, who will remain when it's through? Who can handle change? Can Kendall, usually the calm one, handle the storm? Will James, the "pretty boy", loose a friend? Is Logan, the brains of BTR, ready for the next stage in his life? Is Katie, the evil genius, going to take shelter from it all? Is Carlos read for chaos? Are you?
1. Preface

A/N: I own nothing. R&R, please!

**Preface **

"Daddy, can Jade and I open a special present tonight?", a young girl asked.

"Sure thing, Ruby.", her father replied.

"If we open a present, you and Mommy have to open one too.", Ruby's twin sister, Jade said.

"Of course we will, Panda-bear.", the girls' mother said.

The twins' father walked over to the rather large Christmas tree and picked up three presents. He then picked one of his randomly.

"This pretty red one is Ruby's and this pretty green one is Jade's. That must mean that this beautiful blue one is Mommy's, right girls?", he asked the three year olds.

"Yep!", they answered in unison.

They opened their presents and everyone gasped.

"Mommy, Daddy, it's exactly what I wanted!", the girls cried, again in unison.

"Oh my! James, this is beautiful!", their mother said, looking at her gift.

"Katie, where did you find this. I thought it was gone years ago!", James, the girls' father said.

"Well," Katie said, turning her attention to her children, "we just wanted our little ballerinas to be happy."

"They match the ballet outfits you got for Hanukkah.", James told his daughters.

"So this is why I couldn't find my wedding ring for a week, James David?", Katie asked James with a smile.

"Yes, but where did this picture come from? I thought your brother burned it?", James asked in reply.

"He did, bu-"

Whatever Katie was about to say, she didn't, because she passed out and fell off the couch. James saw blood everywhere.

"Jade, Ruby, go upstairs and pack an overnight bag for Grandma's house, and don't ask me why right now.", he said, his voice panicky.

One Hour Later...

"Kaitlyn Alexandra, don't you dare scare me like that again.", James told his wife.

"What happened?", Katie asked.

"The doctor said it was a rare case. He said you were suffering from Placental Abruption. All the stress from over booking the band resulted in high blood pressure, which led to this.", James said, kissing Katie's forehead.

"Call the nurse.", Katie said quickly.

"What's wrong?", James asked, pressing the button.

"I'm bleeding again.", Katie said, passing out.

A/N: James is at least half Jewish, so he's half Jewish in this story. I'll upload a picture of Katie's ring soon. R&R please! I 3 You!


	2. An Escape from La La Land

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry if it wasn't real long, but I hope it's good. R&R, please.

Chapter 1

"An Escape from La La Land"

8 years previously...

Katie Knight woke up to a quiet apartment. It was rare and strange for her, since she lived with four rock-stars.

Katie got out of bed and went over to her closet. She picked out a light blue polo, black skinny jeans, and tri-colored blue, black, and white Pumas.

After she pulled a brush through her shoulder length, chestnut color hair, she walked into the living room and saw a sight that she hadn't seen in years.

"James, what's wrong?", she asked her brother's best friend.

"I don't want to talk about it.", he said, punching a couch pillow.

"I've known you since I was about three days old, so I can tell when you lie to me. Just tell me, please, Jamie!", Katie said, her doe like eyes being put to good use.

"I broke up with Emily, okay!", he snapped, then he saw her face flicker to fear for a moment then back.

"I'm sorry, Katie-Kat. I shouldn't have snapped at you.", he added, he never got that mad at anyone, let alone Katie.

"It's okay, but why? You really seemed to like her.", Katie asked, her brown orbs locking onto James's hazel ones.

"She was saying extremely rude things about the guys, your mom, and you. She called Kendall a fag, Logan a nerd, and Carlos insane. I told her to shut up about my friends and that your mom always told the five of us, you too, that you don't insult your friends. She then called your mom over barring and she called you a slut. I told her to shut up, and then I broke up with her.", James said, his anger decreasing with each word.

"She does know that I'm a...", Katie began.

"Yeah, and she says that it's just as much of a lie as it is that I'm, well.", he replied.

"I'm not going to tell the other three. You're one of my closest friends, James. I won't hurt your pride.", she told him.

"Hey, how about you and I go to Disneyland? We haven't just hung out since your dad died.", James asked the girl.

"YEAH! Thanks, James! You are the best friend ever!", she replied, hugging him.

"I know.", was his only answer.

James knew how much Katie loved Disneyland. They guys took her there for the first and only time for her thirteenth birthday. She went on every ride except the Tower of Terror. Kendall said that Katie had a slight fear of heights, so she shouldn't go on. James stayed with her and promised to take her back someday and ride the ride.

Six Hours Later...

"Come on! James, you know how much I want to ride the Tower of Terror, and you promised me that you would take me. Don't be such a baby about this!", Katie said, dragging the young man in question behind her.

"Fine Katie-Bear.", he said and picked her up bridal style.

JPOV

I heard Katie give a faint giggle and blush as I picked her up. I pretended not to notice this, but it made me smile.

I was completely aware that I loved my best friend's little sister, but she was fifteen and I was nineteen. So there were only two obstacles in my way: Kendall, Katie's brother and my best friend, and the four year age difference.

I set Katie back on her feet once we were in line for the ride. She turned to me and mock-glared at me.

"James, why do you call me Katie-Kat and Katie-Bear?", she asked me, her gorgeous coco colored eyes locked on mine.

"Well, everyone calls you Katie-Kat, and whenever we all went back to your house after games, you always feel asleep on me, and you sort of became like a Teddy-bear almost.", I told her, not at all expecting the hug I got from her.

She didn't say another word until the ride was over.

"James David Diamond, don't you laugh at me. You know damn well that I hate heights.", she said in a whisper after the ride was over.

I had seen Katie cuss people out on Facebook, but I never heard any of the more colorful words in her vocabulary come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Katie-Bear.", I told her.

Her cell phone went off and she said it was her mom. Trust Momma Knight, as Carlos, Logan, and I called her, to ruin my chance to tell Katie how I felt.

I turned to the wall where the pictures taken on the ride were shown. Ours was number 344. I bought it and went to find Katie. She was looking at a Mickey Mouse doll dressed as a bellhop.

"Are you ready to go, Katie-Kat?", I asked her.

"Yeah, you?", she replied.

"Sure, it's almost dinner time.", I told her, looking at my watch.

Six Hours Later...

"What did you buy today?", Katie asked as I sat down next to her, picture in hand.

"The Tower of Terror picture looked great, so I bought it.", I told her, handing it over.

"How is it that I look so silly, but you still look perfect?", she asked.

"I think you look cute.", I said back.

"What?", she asked.

"I love you, Katie.", I said in a whisper.

I was lucky that the others were asleep already, because Katie turned to face me and whispered four words in reply.

"I love you too."

Next thing I knew, I was kissing Katie.

"I guess this means I'm your girlfriend now.", Katie said, breaking the kiss.

"Only if you want to be. I won't force you to do anything.", I told her.

"I do, so this means that my brother is going to want to kill you.", she replied, kissing my cheek and walking off.

Two hours later, I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Katie, it's one in the morning. Oh, wait, it's storming. How about we just watch a movie?", I told her, pulling her close.

We sat up in the living room until about four thirty watching _Ghost_, the Patrick Swayze movie. I carried Katie to her room about five minutes later. She woke up halfway when I set her down.

"James, don't leave me. Please don't.", she said in barely a whisper.

I couldn't say no when she let a single tear fall down her cheek. I held her close to me and sang softly in her ear.

"There are so many things that I never ever get to say. Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way."

I had barely had the first line out before she was asleep in my arms.

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry if it wasn't real long, but I hope it's good. R&R, please.


	3. Kill James Vol I

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry if it wasn't real long, but I hope it's good. R&R, please.

Chapter 2

"Kill James Vol. I"

Kendall's POV

"Where were you?", I asked James when he walked into our room.

"What are you talking about?", he replied, walking over to his dresser.

I could smell a familiar perfume, but it wasn't Emily's. Katie knew better didn't she? But I'd know Katie's perfume scent anywhere. She was with James for an extended amount of time.

I gave up and walked out of the room and sat down in the kitchen. That was when James walked out of the room, right passed me, and down the hall. I leaned against the wall closest to the hall to listen.

"James, I swear, if my brother touches one hair on your head, I'll be damned if I don't kill him.", I heard Katie say.

"Katie-Kat, if Kendall reacts that badly to us, I'll be surprised if I'm alive at dinner.", James replied.

"Stacy's coming over for dinner. She's good for Logan. I haven't seen him this happy since he and Camille broke up two years ago.", Katie replied.

"Yeah, but Logan isn't bitter like Kendall is. Who knows how crazy I'd go if you left the country for three months. I might give Carlos a run for his money, and he's insane!", James replied.

Katie giggled, then it went quiet. I peaked around the corner, and I saw James, my best friend, making out with my little sister. What about Emily, that model he was dating?  
"What in the hell!", I yelled.

They jumped apart and everyone came running into the hall.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Katie. You know that James has a new girlfriend at least twice a month. You're about as good as one of his normal slutty models.", I said, storming out of the apartment.

Katie's POV

How could he? Kendall, my own brother, just basically called me a whore. Worst brother ever.

I turned into James and cried into his chest. He just rubbed small circles into the small of my back.

"Shhh, Katie-Bear. I'm right here. Kendall's just proven that he's a moron.", James told me.

The rest of the day was uneventful, unless you count Carlos beating Logan at _Mario Kart_. "Damn it! Here's five bucks.", Logan said, handing the cash to Carlos.

"Logan, you better go and get Stacy.", I told him, throwing his keys at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be back in about an hour.", He said, walking out of the apartment.

LPOV

I drove over to Stacy's house thinking about what Kendall had said. I never saw him that angry, even when that guy was stalking Katie last year. When he was angry, he could be irrational and mean, but he was just crazy this morning.

I told myself that dinner would be fine, and I had nothing to worry about, as I pulled into Stacy's driveway. She was sitting on the front porch swing, crying. I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"What's wrong, Stacy? Baby, please tell me.", I asked her in a low, calm whisper.

"My parents kicked me out. And it's all my fault. If I'd only listened to you and taken that damn pill.", she said through her tears.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?", I asked her.

"Yes, Logan, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry.", she said, her icy blue eyes locked on mine.

"Hey, don't be. You're nineteen years old, so your parents had no real control over your life anyway. I was going to wait until after dinner, but now I know this can't wait.", I told her, pulling a small blue velvet box from my pocket.

"Anastasia Isabella Brandon, will you marry me?", I asked, bending down on one knee, the box open in my hands.

"A million times yes, Logan!", she squealed.

We agreed not to tell anyone just yet, but I had to tell her about the Kendall thing.

"He's a moron if he's letting it get to him. James won't hurt Katie. I've been waiting for them to get together. Hasn't everyone?", she replied.

"Yeah, but with James's reputation, Kendall was only a bit crazy. I don't know if he'll be there tonight.", I said, parking in the spot I always parked in.

That's when I saw him. Kendall had a blonde pressed against his car. She was dressed in green and looked very familiar.

"Kendall, inside, now!", Stacy yelled across the yard.

"He won't be too happy about that.", I said, laughing lightly.

"He can get over it. Tonight is about us, not him, right?", she replied, sounding a bit cold.

I laughed, took her hand in mine, and we walked up stairs.

Kendall's POV (Takes place right after he walks out.)

I walked around town for a while, not a clue as to where I was headed. I stopped at Starbucks and ordered a cup of coffee. (Black with one package of sweetener.) If he broke Katie's heart, she'd have to cry on someone else's shoulder, because I'd just tell her I was right.

"Is this seat taken?", somebody asked.

"No, you can sit there.", I replied, not looking up.

"Thanks, I have to send this report on Gustavo Roque.", the girl replied.

"No problem, and what's the report about?", I replied.

"Just his latest search for talent. I'm Abigail Woods.", she replied.

I looked up and saw she was blonde, around my age, and she had bright green eyes.

"Who?", I asked.

"Abigail Woods, I just said that.", she replied.

"Abby, do you remember me? In the fifth grade production of Sleeping Beauty, I was prince charming. It's me, Kendall Knight, the kid who went with his friends and became famous because of Gustavo.", I told her, locking my eyes on hers.

"Kendall, I can't believe it! What's been going on? How are the guys? And Katie?", she started to ask me questions one after another.

"Slow down a bit, Abby. We're now the famous music group, Big Time Rush. The guys, Katie, and I had a huge fight earlier this morning. That's why I'm here.", I told her.

"What happened?", she asked.

"I found James and Katie making out in the hallway of our apartment. It's the four of us, Katie, and mom living there.", I replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"I always knew that he saw something in her. Like how, when she was in second grade, that kid called her ugly. James got suspended for beating the crap out of that kid. I remember how he told Katie that he only did it because she's not ugly, she's beautiful.", Abby replied.

"You'd hate me if you knew the whole story.", I told her.

"Try me.", she replied.

I told her the story and she hit me upside the head.

"Kendall Andrew Knight, you did not say that to you own sister.", she said in an angry tone.

I looked down and she poked me in the arm.

"Katie is fifteen, sixteen in a few weeks, if I'm right. She's not a child anymore, Kendall.", Abby told me, her hands holding my own .

"I know, but I'm afraid he'll hurt her. She doesn't think.", I said.

"Yes she does, but not with her head. Katie thinks with her heart, that much is obvious.", Abby replied.

"Still as smart and beautiful as ever."

"What?", she asked.

"Did I say that out-loud?", I asked her in return.

"I think you did, Ken.", she replied.

"Well, I'm sorry.", I said, hoping that she would just forgive me and move on.

"Don't be. That was really sweet. I was thinking something similar about you.", she replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Really?", I asked her, still a little surprised she wasn't slapping me upside my head.

"I was thinking that you were a smart, handsome, really cool guy. It's kinda like fifth grade again.", she said with a giggle.

"How angry would you be if I kissed you right now?", I asked her.

"Zero percent.", she replied.

I leaned over the table and kissed her gently. She giggled and kissed me back.

"Who would have thought that we'd ever see each other again?", I asked with a laugh.

"Probably the Easter Bunny.", Abby replied with a smirk.

We talked for a while longer and then my cell rang. It was Jo.

"She is more crazy than I thought.", I said as I hung up on my ex.

"What happened?", Abby asked.

"That was my ex-girlfriend, Jo. She broke up with me almost a year ago, and now she wants to get back together.", I replied.

"If she let someone as sweet and amazing as you get away, she doesn't deserve you.", Abby said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?", I asked her.

"Yes you did, because I think I may be in love with my fifth grade best friend.", she replied, a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Are you sure, because James is way more handsome than me.", I said.

"Who cares about him.", she replied, kissing me again.

I kissed back and saw a flash.

"Damn it! The paparazzi found me. I have to get out of here!", I told her, getting up to leave.

"Kendall, the back door is the other way!", Abby yelled back to me as I started to walk away.

The paparazzi walked away towards the back and I turned to face her.

"Thanks a lot, Abby. I love you too.", I replied, kissing her again.

"Let's hurry and get the hell out of here.", she said, grabbing my hand.

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry if it wasn't real long, but I hope it's good. R&R, please.


	4. AN

A/N: Sorry but this is not a chapter. I feel that Nickelodeon went through a moment of pure idiocy when they came up with the ages for the guys. I have decided to change it for this story, and/or series. The list of names, ages, and who I picture them. Thank You.

James David Diamond, 19 and a half years old... James Maslow

Kendall Andrew Knight, 19 and a half years old...Kendall Schmidt

Carlos Aaron Garcia, 19 years and 7 months old...Carlos Pena, Jr.

Logan Adam Mitchell, 19 years and four months old...Logan Henderson

Kaitlyn Alexandra Knight, 15 years and 11.5 months old...Kelsey Chow

Anastasia Isabella Brandon, 19 years and 5months old...Ashley Benson

Abigail Elle Woods...19 years and two months old...Kirsten Prout

Michaela Ana Lynnwood, 19 years and four months old...Nicole Anderson

Mrs. Knight, A.K.A Kaleigh, 42 years old...Challen Cates

I hope this clears up some confusion. I 3 you all!


	5. What are Word?

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry if it wasn't real long, but I hope it's good. R&R, please.

Chapter 3

"What are Words?"

No One's POV

James and Katie were in the kitchen, helping Mrs. Knight cook. Kaleigh Knight was happy for her daughter, but couldn't help acknowledge that Kendall did have half a point; James was kind of a womanizer at times. But then again, Kendall did call his own sister a slut.

The mother of two turned to see James and Katie, never moving more than two feet from each other, preparing the vegetables for dinner. Kaleigh almost awed at the sweet sight.

Then, it happened so fast, the boiling water from the pot of broccoli in front of Katie splashed the girl, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Katie!", James yelled, dropping the knife in his hand on the counter.

Katie was in James's arms half a second later. She had a burn on her arm from the water. Katie was starting to sob, which only made James tighten his arms around her more.

"Shh, I'm right here, Katie. Come on, let's go get the burn cream.", James whispered softly.

Katie nodded and the two walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Knight watched and reconsidered her previous thought. James and Katie were the most perfect couple she had ever seen.

"Carlos, Katie, James, Logan, Stacy, Kendall, and Abby, right?", Kaleigh said, counting the people in her living room.

"Yep.", Katie said, silently gliding up next to her mother.

"Oh! Katie, you surprised me.", she said, shocked to see Katie not with James.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked off, back to the living room. Mrs. Knight watched as Katie sat down next to James and saw the light in Katie's eyes brighten.

"I am not narcissistic!", James said.

"I know, now let me finish telling the story.", Kendall replied.

Kaleigh laughed to herself as she saw Katie snap at her brother and thank Abby for giving Kendall a smack upside the head, both figuratively and literally. Kendall would just have to get over it, because there was little to no chance of anything ruining James and Katie's relationship.

"Logan, it's almost midnight. Stacy might need to go home now.", Kendall said, looking up at the clock.

It had been a few, okay, six hours since dinner. Logan and Stacy still hadn't said anything to anyone about _it_.

"About that, um, she kinda got kicked out.", Logan mumbled.

"What?", the room chorused.

"I'm, well, pregnant.", Stacy said in barely a whisper.

Everyone was in shock. Logan was normally the good kid. He wasn't even twenty yet.

"Carlos, can you sleep on the couch tonight?", Kendall said, recovering first.

"Yeah, I can do that. Momma Knight, are you okay?", he replied.

"I'm fine. I just think I'll go to bed now.", she replied, leaving the room.

"I've got to take Abby home. I'll be back later.", Kendall said, leading Abby to the door.

As the door closed, Logan and Stacy went to bed. Katie and James went into the kitchen so Carlos wouldn't be disturbed.

"I've known Logan almost all of my life, but I never expected this.", Katie said quietly.

"Me either, but I did expect this from him before Carlos.", James replied with a laugh.

"I heard that!", Carlos called from the couch.

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry if it wasn't real long, I just couldn't get inspired, but I hope it's good. R&R, please!


End file.
